Saving Sammy
by Zwetschge14
Summary: Dean stürmt ins große Wohnzimmer des Bunkers. Sam steht vor einem reglos am Boden liegenden Körper. - meine erste Fanfiction. Daran musste ich denken, als ich den Promo zu 9x09 gesehen habe.
1. Chapter 1

Nachdem ich den Promo zu 9x09 gesehen habe musste ich einfach an dieses Szenario denken. Ich wusste das es wohl nicht so kommen würde, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

Ich hatte gehofft jetzt in den Weihnachtsferien viel schreiben zu können, aber ich werde jetzt doch unerwarteterweise viel lernen müssen in den Ferien, und daher nicht so viel zum Schreiben kommen.

* * *

Dean stürmte in das große Wohnzimmer des Bunkers.  
„Sam!" rief er seinem ungewöhnlich aufrecht stehendem Bruder zu, während er den Blick nicht von dem am Boden liegenden reglosen Körper wenden konnte. Er eilte in Richtung seines Freundes, da packte ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft, hob ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen eine der Säulen.

Als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass Sam - nein, Zeke, verbesserte er sich sofort - eine Hand ausgestreckt in seine Richtung hielt, offensichtlich der Grund, dass er so hilflos an der Wand schwebte. Dean warf dem Engel in seinem Bruder einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Was?…", wimmerte er.  
Ezekiel wandte den Blick von Dean ab und sah wieder auf den vor ihnen liegenden Körper herab.  
„Ich tat was ich tun musste", antwortete der Engel mit dem steifen Unterton, den jeder Engel zu einem gewissen Maß hatte.  
„Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, ich schwöre, ich…" Deans Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte.  
„Du wirst mich töten?", der Engel seufzte. „Ich würde nur zu gerne sehen, wie du das anstellen willst, ohne deinen Bruder zu verletzen." Als er Dean wider ansah erkannte ihn dieser.

Der Gesichtsausdruck auf Sams Gesicht war ihm bekannt, wenn auch nicht allzu sehr, dem Himmel sei Dank, denn er hatte ihn nur zweimal gesehen.  
"Lucifer", zischte Dean. "Verschwinde aus meinem Bruder"  
"Aber, Dean, ich will doch nur das Beste für Sam! Wenn ich ihn jetzt verlassen würde würde er sterben, das willst du doch nicht, oder etwa doch? Und was Castiel angeht..." Lucifer betrachtete den bewegungslosen ehemaligen Engel. "Keine Sorge, er lebt, aber er wollte mich aufhalten. Er weiß zu viel." Lucifer kniff die Augen zusammen und in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung beugte er sich herab um die Engelsklinge aus Cas' Jackentasche zu fischen.  
„Die behalte ich lieber, sonst kommt noch jemand auf dumme Ideen."

Er ging langsam auf Dean zu, bis er nur mehr ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand. Es schmerzte Dean seinem Bruder so nahe zu sein und doch zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht erreichen konnte, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Und zusätzlich zu wissen, dass all dies seine eigene Schuld war.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte dir noch mehr Zeit mit deinem Bruder geben können. Genauso wie ich noch gerne während der gesamten Zeit bis ich wieder vollständig geheilt bin hier geblieben wäre, aber ich musste meine Pläne ändern." Lucifer ließ seine Hand während dem Reden langsam in die Innentasche von Deans Jacke gleiten und eignete sich auch dessen Engelsklinge an. Dann trat er langsam einige Schritte zurück und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg aus dem Bunker hinaus. Er wandte sich noch einmal zu Dean, zwinkerte ihm zu und meinte: „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Dean. Ich freue mich schon darauf", bevor er das alte Geheimversteck der Men of Letters endgültig verließ.

Kaum war die schwere Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zugefallen, da verschwand die Kraft, die Dean an die Säule gepresst hatte. Er fiel zu Boden, doch seine Füße fingen ihn nicht auf und so stürzte er beinahe auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Cas. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich auch nur aufzusetzen. Er blieb einfach liegen und vermied tunlichst daran zu denken, was er jetzt bloß machen sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Lucifer ins Freie trat wehte ihm der Wind durch Sams Haare und blies sie ihm ins Gesicht. Verärgert strich er sie sich hinter die Ohren. Die Haarlänge war definitiv etwas, was er ändern musste, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit dafür. Der Erzengel breitete seine Flügel aus und flog davon - ein Vorgang der für Kreaturen niederen Bewusstseins - wozu die Menschen seltsamerweise auch zählten - aussah, als würde er einfach verschwinden.

Der Flug dauerte nur wenige Millisekunden, aber Lucifer genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Er liebte das Gefühl des Fliegens. Wie der Wind über seine Flügel strich und die Landschaft mit enormer Geschwindigkeit unter ihm vorbei zog. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Freiheit, dass er schon viel zu lange missen musste.

Er landete in einer kleinen, halb verfallenen Holzhütte, in der Mitte eines riesigen unbewohnten Gebiets. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sich hier zu finden erhoffte, aber ein merkwürdiges, äußerst drängendes Gefühl hatte ihn hergeführt und er hatte sich angewöhnt auf solche Gefühle zu achten.

Er sah sich im Raum um. Die Fenster hatten keine Gläser mehr, manche waren zerschlagen, manche möglicherweise gestohlen worden, man konnte es nicht genau ausmachen, da der ganze Boden voll mit Scherben war. Es schien jedoch zu wenig um alle Fenster wett zu machen. Außerdem lagen vier Stühle in dem Scherben-Meer, drei davon von Holzwürmern zerfressen.

Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte die Hütte wie jede andere verlassene Bruchbude, würde Lucifer nicht permanent einbilden einen hellen Schimmer im Augenwinkel auszumachen, sowie ein leises unverständliches Flüstern zu vernehmen. Er wollte gerade wieder verschwinden, seinen Sinnen mistrauend, als er hinter sich eine sehr bekannte Präsenz spürte. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

„Hallo Bruder!", begrüßte er den Neuankömmling. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

* * *

Als Cas aufwachte lag er in einem Bett, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er blickte an sich herunter und registrierte, dass er nichts anhatte, außer seiner Unterhose. Jemand musste ihn ausgezogen haben. Der Gedanke, dass jemand ohne sein Wissen etwas mit ihm getan hatte während er ohnmächtig gewesen war beunruhigte ihn. Allerdings weniger als er erwartet hätte, was möglicherweise daran lag, dass er sich erinnern konnte wo er in Ohnmacht gefallen war und es gab nicht sehr viele Personen, die Zutritt zum Geheimversteck der Men of Letters hatten.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und wäre beinahe über ein zerknülltes Paar Jeans am Boden gestolpert. Diese Hose kannte er doch? Das war eindeutig Deans Hose! Cas wunderte sich kein bisschen darüber, dass er ohne Probleme den Besitzer dieses Kleidungsstücks ausmachen konnte, hatte er doch schließlich als Engel einige Jahre hauptsächlich damit zugebracht Dean zu beobachten. Dean wusste das natürlich nicht. Cas würde ihm das auch nie sagen, er hatte mitbekommen, dass so ein Verhalten „stalken" genannt wurde und offensichtlich nicht gerne gesehen war.

Auf dem Sessel neben der Tür lag seine Kleidung. Ein ganz normales schwarzes T-Shirt, ein roter Hoodie und ebenfalls ein Paar Jeans, allerdings nicht zerknüllt. Schleunigst zog er sich wieder an. Die Tür war offen und jetzt erkannte Cas auch wo er sich befinden musste. In einem der Schlafzimmer des Bunkers. Vermutlich Deans, das würde die Hose erklären.

Er trat auf den Gang hinaus und marschierte rasch ins Wohnzimmer. Er fand Dean auf der Couch liegend vor, ob schlafend oder einfach nur bewegungslos konnte Cas nicht ausmachen, denn sein Freund hatte den Rücken in Richtung des Ganges gedreht, mit dem Gesicht zur Rückenlehne. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, schlich er sich an den Jäger an. Er wollte herausfinden, ob Deans Augen geschlossen waren und beugte sich vor, da fuhr dieser herum und ehe Cas es sich versah lag er am Boden, beide Hände hinter dem Rücken und mit einem Messer an der Kehle.

Deans Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte wen er gerade zu Boden geworfen hatte.  
„Verdammt, Cas! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"  
„Tut mir Leid, Dean. Ich wollte bloß sehen ob du schläfst", erwiderte Cas.  
„Ja, das nächste Mal frag einfach, ok?" Cas war sich nicht ganz sicher in welcher Stimmung Dean gerade war. Sein Tonfall hieß Ärger, aber seine Augen blickten einfach nur besorgt und traurig. Ganz abgesehen von den geröteten Lidern und der roten Nase, die darauf schließen ließen, dass er wohl geweint hatte.

„Dean…" begann Cas. „Sam ist…" Dean unterbrach ihn barsch. „Ja, ich weiß. Danke!"  
Nun wusste Cas erst recht nicht wie er reagieren sollte, darum schwieg er einfach erstmal.

Dean musste dreimal Luft holen, bis er einen anständigen Satz formen konnte. „Cas, hör zu, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich jetzt komplett taktlos reagiere, aber ich kann Sammy nicht verlieren." Er blickte Cas unverwandt in die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Dean…", Cas rang um Worte. Bei den Engeln wurde nicht um die Gefallenen getrauert. Es wurde höchsten einmal nach der Schlacht, oder dem Krieg, wenn sie ehrenvoll im Kampf gefallen waren, ein Moment erübrigt um Ihrer zu gedenken, doch Emotionen waren nie im Spiel. Und wenn ein Engel gefangen genommen worden war wurde mehr oder weniger erwartet, dass dieser es alleine schaffte wieder zu entkommen, über so etwas machten sich andere Engel keine Gedanken.

„Cas… Lucifer sagte etwas darüber, dass du zu viel wüsstest. Was meinte er damit?" ein Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in Deans Augen. „Weißt du wie man ihn töten kann? Oder kennst du seine Pläne?" Cas tat es sehr Leid Dean zu enttäuschen, doch er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer was sein rebellischer Bruder gemeint haben könnte. „Nein, weder noch. Ich weiß nicht mehr als du. Nun ja, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht."

Dean nickte und wandte sich ab. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder ohne einen Ton herausgebracht zu haben. Wie ein Goldfisch in einem zu kleinen Glas. Hilflos und ohne Worte.

* * *

Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete Lucifer das flimmernde Abbild Michaels, bzw. Adams, Michaels Hülle. „Immer noch gefangen da unten? Das muss grausam sein. Mitzubekommen, wie alle deine Brüder und Schwestern auf die Erde losgelassen werden, die Gefangenen freigelassen werden, und sogar ich einen Weg aus der Verdammnis finde. Nur du, großer Bruder, bis und bleibst eingesperrt."

„Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht auch entkommen werde. Die Barriere hier ist dünn…"

„… aber dennoch undurchdringlich, glaub mir", unterbrach ihn Lucifer.

„Ich hatte Millionen von Jahren um mein Gefängnis in Betracht zu nehmen, seit unser Vater mich verbannt hat. Ich kenne jeden Winkel, weiß wie tief jeder einzelne Riss ist, glaubst du wirklich du kämet noch rechtzeitig um mich aufzuhalten?"

„Ich kann einige unserer Brüder und Schwestern zu Hilfe rufen"

Lucifer schnaubte nur amüsiert. Die anderen Engel würden Michael nicht helfen, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Himmel zurück zu erobern. Außerdem ging es hier nicht darum einfach den Käfig zu öffnen um jemanden hinein zu werfen. Jemanden heraus zu holen war weitaus schwieriger, und das wusste auch Michael.

„Nun ja, dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Unterfangen. Lass es mich wissen, sollte es dir gelingen, wobei ich sicher bin, dass ich es ohnehin mitbekommen würde." Lucifer versicherte sich, dass sein Bruder nicht doch noch etwas einzuwerfen hatte, drehte sich um und flog davon.


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für den Alert von BurnedWingsOfCas!

Ich komme leider viel langsamer voran als gehofft, aber ich bemühe mich immer dann zu schreiben, wenn ich Zeit finde. Ich werde einige Begriffe im Englischen belassen (z.B. Angel Tablet), weil ich die Serie auf Englisch gesehen habe und nicht weiß wie es im Deutschen genannt wird. Wenn es jemand stört sendet mir einfach eine Nachricht in der ihr mir sagt wie der deutsche Begriff lautet und ich werde es mit Freuden ausbessern!

Falls jemand einen Titelvorschlag hat ist der auch sehr willkommen, da ich mit dem aktuellen Titel nicht ganz zufrieden bin...

Ich würde mich außerdem über Reviews freuen. (please?)

* * *

Dean legte sich wieder auf die Couch und versuchte zu schlafen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Sam und Lucifer. Gott, wie er ihn hasste. Jetzt noch mehr als während der Apokalypse. Das hatte sich offenbar etwas zu Essen aus der Küche geholt, denn er saß am Tisch und Dean konnte ihn kauen hören.

Er blickte zur Tür, als er tapsige Schritte vernahm, die langsam näher kamen. Ein gähnender, schläfriger Kevin bog um die Ecke.  
„Dean, hast du die restlichen Sandwiches genommen, es sind…" Er verstummte als er Cas bemerkte. „Seit wann warst du wieder hier?", fragte er, und nach einem Blick auf die Bröseln auf Cas' Teller fügte er leise hinzu: „Und ich nehme an, der Fall der verschwundenen Sandwiches ist hiermit auch gelöst."

„Ich hatte Hunger und etwas Anderes konnte ich nicht finden", antwortete Cas verlegen.  
„Das war kein Vorwurf, aber es bedeutet, dass _jemand..." _Kevin warf Dean einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „… einkaufen gehen muss." Erst jetzt bemerkte er Deans Gesichtsausdruck, sowie die Antriebslosigkeit in seinen Bewegungen und seine Körperhaltung, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Was ist los? Geht es Sam wieder schlechter?", fragte Kevin.  
„Lucifer ist zurück, und er hat Sam", murmelte Dean. „Und das ist allein meine Schuld."  
„Mit 'Lucifer hat Sam' meinst du…"  
„… von ihm Besitz ergriffen, ja", vervollständigte Dean Kevins Satz.

„Aber dann ist es doch nicht deine Schuld! Ich war kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen warum, aber Sam hat zugestimmt. Es war seine Entscheidung, nicht deine!", versuchte Kevin ihn aufzumuntern, oder ihm zumindest ein bisschen der Schuld die Dean auf sich lasten spürte abzunehmen.  
„Es _ist_ meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn ausgetrickst, habe ihn dazu gebracht ja zu sagen."

Cas blickte von seinem Sandwich auf und schaute zu Dean. Das hatte er auch nicht gewusst und er hoffte Dean würde seine Beweggründe erläutern. Cas war sich sicher die Tat des Jägers war gerechtfertigt gewesen.  
„Sam lag im Koma, er wäre gestorben, und Lucifer gab sich als jemand andere aus. Er behauptete er wäre Ezekiel. Du meintest Ezekiel ist gut." Beim letzten Satz blickte er Cas direkt in die Augen, doch ohne Vorwurf. Nur mit Bedauern. Als Cas der Blick unangenehm wurde und er zu Boden blickte stand Dean auf und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Kannst du Autofahren?" fragte Kevin nach einem Moment der Stille.  
Cas sah ihn verwirrt an und holte langsam Luft um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen.  
„Weißt du was?", unterbrach ihn Kevin bevor auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. „Vergiss es, ich geh Einkaufen. Ich war ewig nicht mehr draußen. Falls Dean fragt, sag ihm einfach ich hätte mich irgendwo verkrochen um meine Ruhe zu haben"

Kevin schlich leise in Deans Zimmer, sehr darauf bedacht aufzupassen, dass die Tür nicht quietschte, und schnappte sich den Schlüssel für den Impala. Er hätte viel lieber eines der Autos in der Garage genommen, doch er bezweifelte, dass diese noch fuhren, nachdem sie seit Jahren, möglicherweise auch seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gefahren worden waren.

Sollte Dean herausfinden, dass Kevin nicht nur aus dem Bunker ausgebrochen war, sondern auch noch den Impala gefahren war, würde er ihn umbringen, doch darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn es so weit war.

Kevin warf noch einen Blick in die Bibliothek, um sich zu überzeugen, dass Dean ihn nicht überraschen würde, wenn er gerade dabei war Deans geliebtes Auto zu starte. Dean saß vor Sams Laptop, offensichtlich vertieft einen Artikel. Rechts und links neben dem Laptop lagen fünf oder sechs alte Bücher, zwei davon geöffnet und hin und wieder schlug Dean darin etwas nach. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Kevin sich seine Jacke vom Haken neben der Tür nahm, so konzentriert war er.

Das gleichmäßige Brummen des Motors war beruhigend, auch wenn Kevin etwas nervös war. Er hatte zwar einen Führerschein, aber viel gefahren war er nie und er wusste gar nicht wie lange es her war, seit er das letzte Mal hinter dem Steuer gesessen hatte. Außerdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, welche Richtung die richtige war um zu näherten Stadt zu kommen.  
Er hoffte einfach der Weg den er einschlug würde ihn nicht direkt in die Arme eines übernatürlichen Wesens führen, dass ihn töten wollte.

* * *

Vollkommene Dunkelheit. Alles war schwarz. Es war weder kalt noch warm, was äußerst verstörend war.  
Vorsichtig versuchte Sam seine Umgebung abzutasten, doch da war nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er auf einem angenehmen, nicht zu weichen und nicht zu harten Unterrund liegen, aber seine Hand stieß auf keinerlei Widerstand, dort wo dieser Untergrund hätte sein müssen.

Er tat, was wohl am ehesten einem Aufstehen gleich kam, in dieser merkwürdigen Umgebung und fing langsam an vorwärts zu gehen.  
„Wenn es hier irgendetwas zu finden gibt werde ich wahrscheinlich darauf stoßen, wenn ich einfach nur stur in eine Richtung gehe.", dachte er. Er wusste nicht woher diese Überzeugung kam, schließlich konnte er ja auch genau in die falsche Richtung unterwegs sein, doch er hinterfragte es nicht.

Sam wusste nicht, ob in dieser Dunkelheit Zeit existierte, doch er war gefühlte 3 Stunden auf den Beinen, als er bemerkte, dass das Schwarz einem ebenso dichten Grau wich. Neugierig fing er an schneller zu gehen und von einem Moment auf den anderen fand er sich an einem Ort wieder, der alte Erinnerungen weckte.

Gerade eben war er noch umgeben gewesen von purem Grau, da blinzelte er und als er die Augen wieder öffnete erstreckte sich vor ihm ein großes Feld außerhalb von Lawrence. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass er nicht wirklich dort sein konnte. Kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte Dean nämlich einen Baum direkt neben das Feld gepflanzt, der mittlerweile zu stattlicher Größe herangewachsen war. Wenn Sam sich jetzt jedoch umblickte, konnte er weit und breit keinen Baum entdecken.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte eine bekannte Silhouette.

„Hallo, Sam", begrüßte ihn Lucifer.  
„Netter Ort. Weckt Erinnerungen, hm?", kommentierte er.  
„Ich träume, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Sam.  
„Du kannst es so nennen."

Sam kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass Lucifer ihn nicht anlügen würde, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab ausweichende Antworten zu geben. Und dies klang definitiv wie eine ausweichende Antwort.  
„Also wenn es kein Traum ist, was ist das hier? Wo bin ich?", fragte er.  
„Du bist weder tot, noch im Käfig, wenn es das ist woran du dachtest. Wir sind in deinem Kopf Sam." antwortete Lucifer.  
„Aber wenn wir in meinem Kopf sind und ich nicht träume, was…" Sam runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schalter in seinem Gehirn um und er verstand was Lucifer vermied zu sagen.

„Du bist _in_ mir?" er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wandte seinen Blick von Lucifer ab, als könnte er dessen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. „Du hast von - meinem Körper - Besitz ergriffen und mich in meinem eigenen Kopf weggesperrt."  
„Aber ich tat es mit guter Absicht! Du lagst im Sterben", erklärte Lucifer mit ruhiger Stimme und trat einen Schritt näher an Sam heran.

Durch Sams Gedanken blitzten Erinnerungen. Er hielt eine fest um sie näher zu betrachten und sah sich selbst im Krankenhaus liegen, angeschlossen an einige Geräte die durchgehend blinkten und piepsten.

„Ich kann ihn heilen", hörte er jemanden sagen, und realisierte, dass dies eine Erinnerung Lucifers war. Er sah und hörte jedoch nicht nur was Lucifer gesehen und gehört hatte, er fühlte auch was Lucifer gefühlt hatte und konnte sogar einige Gedankenfetzen erahnen. Lucifer war wirklich besorgt um Sam, aber er war immer noch Satan und Sam war lieber tot, als der Grund, dass Lucifer die nächste Apokalypse auslösen konnte. Außerdem wollte Lucifer Sam wahrscheinlich nur deshalb nicht tot sehen, weil er seinen Körper noch brauchte.

„Verschwinde!" flüsterte Sam bestimmt.  
„Aber Sam, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich", sagte Lucifer.  
Sams Antwort blieb die gleiche, nur um einiges kraftvoller.

"_Verschwinde!_"


End file.
